solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Frontier: The Tabletop RPG Wiki
Welcome to the Solar Frontier: The Tabletop RPG Wiki Solar Frontier is a no crap easy to learn and play conventional yet unique tabletop d20 RPG your girlfriend would enjoy. What is Solar Frontier? Solar Frontier is a no crap, easy to learn and play, conventional, yet unique tabletop d20 role playing game. Role-playing games are these ancient mysterious wonders right next to Pepsi Crystal, Kool Aid and those old consoles that in comparison to modern shiny boxes, look like a creamed potato. Role-playing games are about doing things that you probably could never do, like punching a space hobo, or riding a zebra through a highway backwards; it is about having an enjoyable time with friends over a few hours or a weekend. It is very rarely about, yet sadly is about those creepy men who wear all black, can play out the Hindenburg when they sit down and their faces remind you of the menu of Pizza Hut. Anyone can get involved and have fun; it can be as simple and basic or complex and in-depth as you'd like. Role-playing is ultimately a series of hypothetical situations like: Imagine where you are now, at your computer or whatever. What would you do if a grey alien with tentacles for arms burst your door down? Would you grab a lamp or your computer? Anything you can imagine is possible to play out; so long at is it physically possible. That is the charm of Roleplaying. Some poor sods (Such as myself and the co-writers to these rules) slave hundreds of hours to bring a balanced and really fun system, as well as the tools to make a competent world for you and your friends to play and enjoy in, without your friends needing to spend thirty plus hours learning the rules. How do I play and what do the terminologies mean? Solar Frontier tries to detach itself from the generic universal roleplaying system (or G.U.R.P.S for short) and brings many new ideas to the table however still holds true to the twenty sided dice or as it is called the d20. The d20 is used to simulate many different circumstances, like how accurate a person might shoot or how easy it is to lift up something heavy through a series of rolls. Other dice are used for representation of how well a bullet peirces and how much collateral damage it does to a persons body, as well as how hard and well a person might hit a zombie or a homeless alien with a club or his own fists. A dX, (X being replaced with a number with, 4, 6, 8 12 or 20) describes what kind of, and how many sides the dice required for the roll is needed. To get started, all that is required for most of the players to read are just the simple rules, ensuring a happy role-playing experience. These rules stop sods from fighting over whether or not that bullet penetrated the mutant daisy on the other side of the planet, next to the shop that sells bagged lunches. '''However, '''one player, whoever is the most creative, has his thoughts together, perhaps a little bit crazy and is willing to sacrifice the time must take the mammoth that is Game Mastering (GM for Short). This person is responsible for making up the story that the players must follow, who the players fight, where they go and make sure overall the experience is fun and solid for the players. To do this the player must have the Advanced Rules fully read and at the ready. These rules flesh out and give the feeling to the players that it is not just "Tagged" on. For example Augmentations and all the weapon types would not be nessasary for the players to memorise and if the GM makes the items up at the spot, there is the risk of it being overpowered or even underpowered. This is where the advanced rules come in, they are not so much a "YOU SHOULD DO THIS" but more a guide, tried and tested to help the Game Master make a solid and fun experience for the players. Gaming Etiquette The Golden Rules Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse